Game Plan
Game Plan is the sixth episode of the first season. Plot After acquiring the last of their allies in the previous episode, the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance arrive back at the BFC's hideout, where Tito orders them pizza for dinner from Pippo's Pizzeria. Once Tito gets his order from Pippo, the members of the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance sit down at the kitchen table and eat their dinner. Post-dinnertime, the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance are still gathered at the kitchen table, where "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" give cups of Fizzo to Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards. After doing so, Bedtime Bear says that he and his allies will take his cruise ship, the S.S. Fabric to the Figure District so that they can fight the Yellowbeard Pirates the next day. Bedtime Bear then talks over battle strategies, with him deciding on fighting Yellowbeard while his fellow members of the BFC and his allies fighting the members of the Yellowbeard Pirates as well as the Figure District Mercenaries, deciding on preparing a sneak attack as the most efficient way to take them down. "A sneak attack sounds like a horrible idea. They're pirates and mercenaries. They'll obviously see that coming. I can only imagine that they've done sneak attacks to their opponents in the past. Why are you running this alliance when I could be making much better decisions?", Silly Bee says, questioning Bedtime Bear. Bedtime Bear asks if he has a better idea, "I have a whole lot of advanced technology to control. I'll order for a missile strike on the Yellowbeard Pirates and the Figure District Mercenaries. Once it arrives, they'll all go kaboom!", Silly Bee responds, although Bedtime Bear thinks that this is an awful idea, before asking his men and allies whose idea they prefer, to which everyone prefers Bedtime Bear's idea as oppose to Silly Bee's idea. After they finish discussing battle strategies, the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance leave the kitchen table to go to sleep, save for Silly Bee, Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, the Catbots, the Dogbots, the Birdbots, Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan, the Town Hall Guards, "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery", in which Silly Bee grows more and more annoyed at Bedtime Bear, walking with Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, the Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots behind him as he goes into his room. Once they leave, Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards suddenly fall asleep, dropping on the floor below them. After this, "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" take off their hoods as Evan makes a call to Yellowbeard, stating that the alliance intends to attack the Figure District the next day and that he'll bring the BFC to them by tomorrow. In a room at the BFC's hideout, Mayor Waddle hears Evan talking to Yellowbeard and heads out to investigate. When he arrives out of his room, he sees his associates lying on the floor as well as Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries. Evan takes notice of this, "Excuse me, Yellowbeard. I'll have to put you on hold...", he says. Once he does so, Mayor Waddle yells at Evan for lying to him and because he works for Yellowbeard, he suspects that he killed Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards. Evan tells him that he hasn't and haa instead spiked their drinks, knocking them unconscious for a while. "Die, you filthy traitor!", Mayor Waddle shouts, before he prepares to stab Evan with his beak. Unfortunately for him, Evan is able to counter by ducking his attack, stabbing Mayor Waddle with a spear, killing him. Post-Mayor Waddle's death, Evan takes Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards to their room and throws them onto their beds, then he grabs Mayor Waddle, throwing him onto the floor of his room. Evan then reports what he did to his soldiers, "I threw Mayor Waddle onto the floor. Now it'll look like the creep died as a coward, deciding not to help out the alliance in their quest to take down the Yellowbeard Pirates and instead committing suicide...", Evan tells them, all before continuing his call with Yellowbeard, telling him that he killed Mayor Waddle and that he looks forward to getting paid after succeeding in delivering the BFC to him the next day, afterwards, Evan ends his call with Yellowbeard as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Deputy Dog *Beanies *Waddle Isleton *Mac Donaldson *Nectar Hummingbird *Lachlan Feathers *Town Hall Guards *Barbara Feathers *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Catbots *Dogbots *Birdbots *Ronnie Teddy *Elite Agents *Rookie Agents *Donnie Teddy *Unnamed cows *Unnamed pigs *Unnamed chickens *Unnamed horses *Unnamed sheep *Pippo *Evan Kelly *Weigh *Anchor *Renata Ratcliffe *Tim Goodman *Ferdinand Henderson *Re Nuren *Josh Hughes *George Roberts *Maiz En la Mazorca *Wanda Williams *Aloysius Behindhand *Octavius Glasshire *Willard Glasshire *Verruckter Wissenschaftler *Fletcher Huntley *Mr. Gold *Link Retro *Reuben Bandit *Cassady and Cameron *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor *Jimmy Bozobo *Clinton *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Layla Esposito *Weston Moneybags *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Yellowbeard *Swashbuckler *Buccaneer *Freebooter *Landlubber Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of Waddle Isleton in the series. Transcript Main article: Transcript:Game Plan Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes